Unikitty's Anime Christmas Party
by Windrises
Summary: Unikitty invites several anime characters to a Christmas party.


Notes: Unikitty is owned Warner Bros. The other characters are from Code Geass, Yuru Yuri, Mai-Hime, Non Non Biyori, Ayashi no Ceres, Pokemon, Tamyura, and Arpeggio of Blue Steel.

Before celebrating Christmas with her family on Christmas Day Unikitty decided to have a party for various anime characters. The selection seemed random and jarring to most people, but Unikitty thought that her list of invites made total sense.

Unikitty rented a fancy palace for the night. It was a long and fancy palace. She had hired a crew to decorate the palace with tables filled with expensive foods. The dance floor had been setup as well as a fancy podium where Unikitty would make speeches to the crowd.

Unikitty was so excited for the event to start that she started jumping around the palace with a excited look on her face. She said, "The guests better get here before I explode with excitement."

A few minutes later Lelouch Lamperouge and C. C. knocked on the door. Unikitty opened the door and hugged her first two guests. She said, "It's so good to see you again. Come in and get ready for the party."

Lelouch proudly replied, "Don't worry Unikitty. I've learned some high quality dance moves. I'm going to dance all over the place."

Unikitty said, "Sounds like fun."

C. C. replied, "Frankly his dancing's out of control."

Lelouch said, "I disagree with that. I'm one of the best dancers ever."

C. C. replied, "Yeah right."

Lelouch asked, "Then how come you've danced with me more than anybody else?"

C. C. answered, "Because I love you more than anybody else."

Unikitty said, "Aww."

A minute later Ayano Sugiura and Toshino Kyoko knocked on the door. Unikitty opened the door. Ayano said, "I heard that we had been invited by someone named Unikitty, but I wasn't expecting you to be a real unicorn kitten."

Unikitty replied, "I'm totally real and it's totally amazing to meet you two."

Ayano shook Unikitty's hand and said, "It's nice to meet you."

Kyoko high fived Unikitty and said, "You're cute."

Unikitty replied, "That's very nice of you to say that. You two look like quite the cute couple."

Kyoko said, "We sure are. Lets go dance."

Ayano replied, "Um, okay."

During the next ten minutes several guests arrived. Natsuki Kuga said, "I can't believe that we're at a Christmas hosted that's hosted by a unicorn kitten thing."

Shizuru Fujino smiled and replied, "I'm glad that our first Christmas party together is so unique."

Natsuki lightly smiled and said, "This is the most special Christmas party that I've visited."

Shizuru replied, "The more eccentric the better."

Ayano and Kyoko tried dancing together, but they accidentally got knocked to the ground by Lelouch. Ayano nervously asked, "Are you okay?"

Kyoko answered, "Yes, but it was my fault that we got knocked to the ground?"

Ayano angrily said, "It was Lelouch's fault."

Hotaru Ichijo said, "Lelouch seems like quite the special dancer."

Komari Koshigaya replied, "No offense sweetheart, but Lelouch seems like quite the crappy dancer."

C. C. said, "You need to dance more carefully Lelouch."

Lelouch asked, "Why?"

C. C. answered, "You accidentally knocked a couple of dancers to the ground."

Lelouch said, "They should of fell down more carefully."

Unikitty noticed that Ceres was by herself so she floated by her and asked, "Having troubles with your one true love?"

Ceres answered, "The love of my life is a villain."

Unikitty thought of Master Frown while saying, "I can relate to that, but no need for frowns. I'm going to be your dance partner."

Ceres asked, "You expect me to dance with a unicorn kitten?"

Unikitty smiled and answered, "I do."

Ceres was amused by what a weird night this was. She smiled and said, "Okay." Unikitty and Ceres did a goofy friendship dance together.

Kagami Mikage said, "As bothersome of an enemy as Ceres is I admit that she's more charming when she's not trying to ruin my plans."

Unikitty replied, "What a sweet apology."

Ceres angrily said, "That hardly counts as an apology."

Kagami replied, "Too bad."

Shizuru held Natsuki's hand and asked, "Do you wanna dance?"

Natsuki answered, "I would, but I don't want to deal with Lelouch's dancing antics."

Shizuru replied, "Then we'll dance carefully."

Natsuki responded, "Okay."

Natsuki and Shizuru started dancing. For a whole minute nothing went wrong. Natsuki lightly smiled while saying, "This is actually pretty fun."

Shizuru replied, "It sure is."

Lelouch wasn't paying attention while dancing. While hopping around the dance floor he accidentally knocked Natsuki to the ground. Natsuki angrily, "Start paying attention you fool."

Lelouch stubbornly replied, "I'm not a fool."

C. C. said, "We should stop dancing so that the other dancers get a chance to dance."

Lelouch replied, "This dance floor is huge so there's plenty of room for everybody to dance."

C. C. said, "But you keep dancing too close to the other dancers and knocking them over."

Lelouch replied, "My dancing is chaotic, but charming."

Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket, tapped Lelouch on the shoulder and said, "I have a business offer for you."

Lelouch asked, "What is it?"

Giovanni smiled while saying, "I heard that you have a power called geass that can hypnotize people into obeying you. I want you to use your geass on Pokemon and make all Pokemon help me rule the world."

Lelouch replied, "I don't participate in evil schemes."

Giovanni angrily responded, "I'm ashamed of you for having moral standards." Giovanni was so stressed out that he tried to dance around to calm down his anger, but Lelouch accidentally knocked him to the ground.

C. C. said, "I'm sorry about Lelouch's dangerous dancing."

Giovanni said, "Lelouch's dance moves are more menacing than a majority of my sidekicks."

Kyoko held hands with Ayano while saying, "Lets try dancing again."

Ayano said, "I don't want to give it another try. Lelouch will likely knock me down again."

Kyoko replied, "But I would love to dance with you on Christmas Eve."

Ayano smiled and said, "Okay." Ayano and Kyoko danced for twenty seconds before Lelouch accidentally knocked them to the ground again.

Natsuki noticed that she and Shizuru were standing under the mistletoe. Natsuki blushed and asked, "Do you wanna kiss?"

Shizuru answered, "Of course I do." Natsuki and Shizuru tried to kiss each other, but Lelouch accidentally knocked them to the ground.

Natsuki angrily asked, "What's wrong with him?"

Shizuru answered, "He's just eccentric."

Natsuki said, "He's a chaotic dancer."

Maon Sakurada started whistling. Unikitty said, "Nice sounding."

Maon was shy, but she politely replied, "Thank you. I've been practicing for a few years now."

Unikitty responded, "Keep up the good work."

Maon did a few dance moves while whistling. The other guests overheard her and enjoyed the sound of her voice. However Lelouch accidentally knocked Maon to the ground.

Princess Cornelia said, "That stupid Lelouch hurt another innocent person."

Maon nervously replied, "I'm okay." Ayano and Kyoko helped Maon get up.

Ayano asked, "Are you okay?"

Maon nervously said, "Yes."

Kyoko replied, "That seemed like a big fall."

Maon responded, "It did hurt quite a bit."

The party guests angrily stared at Lelouch. Cornelia said, "Lelouch acts like this all the time."

Natsuki replied, "Lelouch is a nice guy, but his dance moves are pathetic."

Hotaru said, "At least Lelouch tries to put effort into making his dance moves unique."

Komari replied, "The safety of the guests is more important."

Hotaru said, "Good point."

Captain Gunzou and Iona were at the drink table and were trying to ignore Lelouch. Gunzou said, "We're lucky that we've managed to avoid getting hurt by the prince of slapstick."

Iona replied, "Thank goodness for that."

While dancing Lelouch accidentally crashed into the drink table. Tons of drinks fell on Gunzou and Iona.

Gunzou asked, "Are you okay?"

Iona answered, "I don't mean to sound like a fashion snob, but my dress is a disaster now."

Gunzou asked, "What's wrong with Lelouch?"

Iona asked, "Is he even a human?"

Giovanni answered, "I've seen Pokemon that act more like humans than he does."

Cornelia said, "We can't let Lelouch get away with his crimes."

Lelouch giggled and said, "Dancing isn't a crime."

Ayano folded her arms and said, "Knocking a dozen people to the ground is a pretty bad thing to do."

Lelouch replied, "Then watch where you're dancing."

Cornelia asked, "Is he trying to put the blame on the other dancers?"

Ayano answered, "He seems to be doing that."

Giovanni said, "Lets get revenge on him."

Cornelia had an evil smile on her face while saying, "Lets beat him up."

Lelouch tried to dance away, but Cornelia grabbed him and started punching him. Giovanni helped her hurt Lelouch.

Shizuru nervously asked, "Isn't that too much?"

Natsuki answered, "It probably is, but Lelouch needs to learn to dance without hurting anybody."

Unikitty nervously said, "I hope this madness ends soon."

Maon whistled to get everybody's attention. She nervously said, "Hi everybody. I don't usually speak in front of this many people, because I'm too shy. However this time I have something to say."

Giovanni whispered, "She better shut up soon so I can go back to beating up Lelouch."

Maon said, "I don't want Lelouch to get punished. I admit that getting knocked down to the ground by his chaotic dance moves, but beating him up won't improve things. Christmas is about sharing love with everybody, not just family and friends. Even troublemakers deserve a happy Christmas."

Cornelia sighed and said, "Okay." She stopped beating up Lelouch. Giovanni was disappointed about that.

C. C. hugged Lelouch and asked, "Are you okay darling?"

Lelouch smiled and said, "I am." Lelouch faced the crowd and said, "I'm sorry about all the slapstick. The truth is that I dance like a weird doofus in order to impress C. C. She's the most precious thing in the world so I want to make sure that her life is as unique and fun as possible."

C. C. replied, "Thank you Lelouch. It means a lot to me that you made a fool out of yourself just to impress me." She realized what she said and replied, "I guess that was a dumb thing to say."

Lelouch said, "It was heartfelt, nothing dumb about it." Lelouch and C. C. blushed and kissed.

Giovanni and Cornelia whispered, "How pathetic."

Unikitty smiled and said, "My plan worked out."

Natsuki asked, "What are you talking about?"

Unikitty answered, "I went out of my way to invite some of the sweetest people in all of anime as well as some of the biggest troublemakers."

Ayano asked, "Why would you do that?"

Unikitty answered, "Because I knew that the sweet ones would help the troublemakers. I wanted to make everybody in anime happy and it seems to have been a success. Maon's forgiveness made up for all the trouble Lelouch did with his dancing."

Shizuru said, "This is the loveliest Christmas party that I've been to."

Natsuki replied, "It's the weirdest one that I've ever been to, but it was rather charming."

Iona said, "But my expensive dress is a wreck."

Unikitty replied, "Then I'll get you a new dress For Christmas."

Iona smiled and said, "Thank you."

Maon continued whistling. Unkitty hugged Maon and said, "You're the best whistler."

Maon smiled and replied, "Thank you."

Giovanni whispered, "Her whistling's super mediocre."

Lelouch said, "This Christmas party was so successful that I'm going to do a victory dance." The guests facepalmed.


End file.
